


Those Red Pants

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link attend a formal event where Link wears a certain article of clothing that drives Rhett wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Red Pants

“Link, are you ready yet?” Rhett called from his bedroom.

“Almost. I need a couple more minutes.”

Rhett sighed and regretted not waking Link up from his nap sooner. “Okay, I’ll be in the car.”

Rhett adjusted his tie as he headed out the door. He and Link had been invited to a formal event for YouTubers and other creators and decided to go as a pair instead of attempting a double date scenario. Rhett preferred Link’s company over having a date any day, especially for nights like these.

Rhett sat in the car and mindlessly stared at the front door of the house he and Link shared. He checked the time on his phone, and when he looked up he saw Link step out of the door wearing a white button down shirt underneath a dark blue jacket, a bow tie and…those red pants.

Rhett bit his lip and shifted around in his seat as his eyes slowly traveled down Link’s legs, making a brief detour at his crotch. Those red pants were one of the most flattering pairs Link owned, and Rhett could barely keep his eyes off of Link when he wore them. They hugged him in all the right places and highlighted some of Link’s best features, especially his ass and his calves.

Rhett rubbed his hands on his thighs excitedly as Link got into the driver’s seat.

“Hey, looking good.”

Link gave Rhett a once over. “You too man, I like that tie.” Link started the car and pulled away from the house. The two men made small talk as they drove to the event, and every once in a while Rhett would steal a glance at Link’s thighs.

When they arrived at the venue, Rhett was careful to walk a little bit behind Link so he could see him and the pants from another angle. He was practically ogling his best friend but he didn’t care. Something about Link and the way he carried himself in those pants made him lose a little bit of his inhibitions. At one point Rhett could’ve sworn Link was swaying his hips.

Rhett and Link amused themselves before the event began by taking selfies and pictures with other YouTubers. After a meal was served and some presentations were made, Rhett was pretty antsy. He looked down and realized he was getting hard; he could feel his dick pressing against his zipper.

 _Damnit._  He thought. He considered throwing a napkin over his lap until he could get home and take care of his growing problem, but was afraid it would only draw more attention to the issue. He put extra effort into focusing on what was happening on stage and not how that bulge in Link’s red pants was affecting his.

Finally, the event was over, and Rhett made a beeline for the car. Link had to jog to catch up with him.

“Rhett, are you okay? You’re in an awful hurry.”

“Yeah.” Rhett said, slowing down and hoping Link wouldn’t notice the obvious tent that had pitched itself in his pants. “I just wanted to beat the traffic, that’s all.”

Rhett was quiet and still as Link drove home, afraid that any sudden movement might cause him to come.  _I’ve never had it this bad before. What is up with me tonight?_  Rhett looked down.  _Besides that, of course._

When then got home, Rhett made his way to his room as quickly as he could, shut the door, and went into the adjacent bathroom. He peeled off his jacket and tie, unbuttoned his shirt, and splashed some cold water on his face.

“Finally, I’m alone.” He muttered to himself as he slid out of his shoes and rummaged around the drawers of his bathroom counter for a bottle of lube. He looked forward to the relief jerking off would bring. Rhett set the bottle on the counter and started to unzip his pants when he saw a figure step into the doorway. He turned to see Link leaning seductively against the door frame. He was shirtless and still wearing the red pants.

“You know Rhett, I couldn’t help but notice how much you looked at me tonight.” Link pointed to Rhett’s crotch. “Looks like I gave you a little situation down there.”

Rhett looked at Link shyly. “Link, I…”

Link smiled. “I know what you want Rhett, but I want to hear you say it.”

Rhett groaned as his erection pressed against his zipper and begged for release. “I want you to fuck me while wearing those pants.”

Link sauntered into the bathroom and shut the door. He stood behind Rhett. “That’s what I thought.” Link reached around and removed Rhett’s shirt. “Bend over.”

Rhett obeyed and bent over the counter, pressing his hands into the cool surface. He watched in the mirror as Link undid his pants and slid them down to his ankles along with his boxers.

“I wore those pants just for you, Rhett. I know how much you like them.”

“Really?” Rhett said as Link planted a series of kisses down his back.

“Oh yes.” Link said in a soft voice. “The reason I feel so good when I wear those pants is because I know after I wear them you come in here and jerk off. I love that I make you feel that way.” Link rubbed his crotch against Rhett’s ass, and watched in the mirror as Rhett lifted his head and let out a high pitched whine.

“Link….I.”

“I know baby, you need to come. You’ve been holding it all night.” Link said as he placed his hands on Rhett’s ass and squeezed. “I’ll make it worth the wait, I promise.”

Link pulled his pants and briefs down to his ankles and reached for the lube. He was already pretty hard but he stroked himself a few times before pouring the cool liquid on Rhett’s asshole and then applying it to his cock. Link looked in the mirror and watched Rhett’s face as he slid inside of him. Rhett gritted his teeth and grabbed the edge of the counter.

“How’s that feel?” Link said as he slowly grinded his hips against Rhett.

“Good.” Rhett said in strained voice. He bent himself over even further over the counter and Link took advantage of this new position and began to slam himself into Rhett, repeatedly hitting his prostate.

Link looked in the mirror and watched himself fuck Rhett. Something about seeing Rhett’s reactions along with his own was a huge turn on. He looked over to see that Rhett’s lips were trembling as if he was trying to say something.

“You need something, babe?”

“I…I…” Rhett grunted and gasped for air. “I need to come Link.  _Please._ ”

Link smacked Rhett on the ass and smiled at himself in the mirror. “No, not yet. I think you need to wait a little while longer.”

Link continued to press and grind himself deeply into Rhett until the bigger man began to tremble. Sweat poured off of Rhett’s face and onto the counter. The bathroom was almost like a sauna at this point, and the mirror began to fog up from the heat of aroused bodies and heavy breathing. Link was a little disappointed he couldn’t watch himself fucking Rhett anymore, but the groans and sighs coming from them man bent over underneath him made up for it.

Link kissed Rhett’s back. “I’m going to come now, are you ready?”

Rhett’s only reply was a deep, throaty grunt. Link took that as an affirmative answer and emptied himself into Rhett. Rhett came as well, finally losing the ability to hold himself back. The muscles in his arms were tight and Link could see the veins as Rhett continued to hold on to the counter for dear life as he came. When Rhett was done, he slumped over the counter, his face pressed into the spot where his toothbrush and toothpaste usually laid. They had been knocked to the floor long ago.

“How are you feeling?” Link said softly as he pulled out and laid himself on Rhett’s back.

Rhett chuckled. “Amazing. I’m glad you took the initiative, I was too afraid to ask myself.”

“I know.”  Link laughed. “I even shook my ass for you and you still didn’t budge. That’s why when we got home I decided to take matters into my own hands and approach you myself.”

After the two men had caught their breath, they stepped out of their pants, cleaned up the counter, and jumped into the shower in order to rinse off. Rhett smacked Link’s ass as they got out.

“So you’re going to wear those red pants for me again, right?”

“I don’t know Rhett. I think we’ve proven those pants can be pretty dangerous for your dick.”

“I think I can handle it.” Rhett smirked.

“Well we’ve got another event next month, and I’ll be more than glad to test that theory.” Link said as he walked out of Rhett’s bedroom with his signature hip sway. Rhett licked his lips and felt himself getting hard again.


End file.
